


Jealousy, Yes, Jealousy Will Drive You Mad (With Desire)

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Marie-France Dubreuil and Patrice Lauzon are arguably the world's best ice dancing coaches and they are also married. But, what happens when Patrice is jealous of Marie-France and another man?
Relationships: Marie-France Dubreuil/Patrice Lauzon, Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Jealousy, Yes, Jealousy Will Drive You Mad (With Desire)

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started with a tweet to Katie about MF and Patch (admittedly it was about the coaches and sex) and next thing you know Katie is asking for it to be a fic and then Grace chimed in and sided wth Katie. So here we are-- I've never written smut for these two(MF and Patch, that is) and I can honestly say it felt very naughty as if MF was over my shoulder. Enjoy while I get to work on the next chapter of Quid Pro Quo...  
Also I do NOT speak French so if it's bad, blame the google machine.

”Right here.” Romain pointed to the screen. “il doit être plus lisse.”

”Oui.” Marie-France agreed. “It could be smoother.”

”Maybe if Scott shifts his weight on his back foot and cradles Tessa’s thigh as he releases her, it will look more like one movement instead of _comment dites-vous en anglais_ like he’s jerk?”

”Jerky. You mean jerky.” Patrice said pointedly, his jaw clenched.

Marie-France and Romain turn to look at Patrice. They had almost forgotten he was there—they were so wrapped up in their analysis.

”Ah, yes. Merci, Patrice. Jerky.” Romain nodded.

Marie-France raised an eyebrow at her husband. There was a gleam in his eye. What was it? Professional rivalry? Or something simple, perhaps he was hungry. It was lunchtime after all. It certainly couldn’t be jealousy. In all the years they had been together, he had never once exhibited any trace of the deadly sin. 

Scott ran his hands through his hair. “I can try to shift my weight. Why don’t we see how it feels? T?” He reached for Tessa’s hand and they skated back onto center ice.

”What was that all about?” Tessa whispered to Scott as they got into position and waited for the music to cue up.

”Not sure. Maybe Patch is tired or hungry.“

”More like jealous.”

”What? Patch? Jealous? Of Romain? Have you ever seen a guy when he’s jealous? That’s so not Patch. And besides Marie’s not exactly Romain’s type.”

Tessa snorted. “Yeah, you’re right, Scott. I’ve never seen a man when he’s jealous. I couldn’t possibly recognize it.”

”Ohhhhh. Look at you trying to be all cute and stuff. I don’t get jealous by the way. It’s called looking out for your partner.”

The music started and Tessa took off. Scott skated after her. He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her in the air. He caught her and spun them around three times. He cupped her thigh gently as he placed her on the ice and they skated into the next move.

”Oui. C’est bon.” Marie-France called out. “That was it. How did it feel?”

”Good.” Scott shouted back.

”Let’s start from the music transition and run it through then we’ll break for lunch.” Marie-France responded.

Marie-France glanced at her husband as he focused on the skaters. He seemed out of sorts, his whole demeanor exuded anger. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his parka and he was clenching his jaw. 

She sidled up to him. “Mon Cherie, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?”

”Rien.” His answer brusque.

”Very well.” She folded her arms across her chest and went back to watching their team.

  


”Are we still on for tonight?” Scott asked Patrice as he packed up his skates.

”Huh?” Patrice asked.

”Tonight? Dinner. You, Marie, Tessa, and me. To celebrate the win in Helsinki.”

”Ah, oui. Sorry about that. Yes. 7:30 at Foxy.”

”Yes. Please don’t forget Patch. Tess and I only get one cheat meal a month and this dinner’s it. I’ve been dreaming about a baked potato and sour cream for days. Not to mention a beer.”

Patrice laughed. “Of course. Looking forward to it.”

A loud laugh cut through the air; both men looked over to see Marie-France and Romain enjoying some kind of joke. Romain patted her arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Scott watched as his coach’s countenance changed in a split second. Maybe Tessa was right after all. But, why would Patrice be jealous of Romain? He had never seen a couple more in love than Marie-France and Patrice. And their synchronicity rivaled his and Tessa’s. 

”Okay. Patch?” Scott laid a hand gently on the man’s back. “See you at Foxy.”

Patrice nodded distractedly. “Yes, see you there.”

  


”It was so weird. Patch was fine and then as soon as he heard Marie laughing and he saw it was Romain with her—he just got this look.”

Scott chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched the Leafs’ pre-game.

”So basically what you’re saying…” Tessa walked into the living room with her heels in her hand. She sat down on the couch. “…is that I’m right.” She slipped her heel on as she noticed Scott had coordinated his button down to her sweater color. Something they hadn’t planned, but brought a smile to her face.

Scott watched her movements. Everything Tessa did was centered in grace.

”I’m not saying that, T. I’m telling you I think Patch is jealous.”

”Yes, Well who _told_ you that?” She said defiantly then stood up and walked towards the kitchen, promptly losing her balance after three steps. She caught herself and laughed.

Scott did too. Quintessential Tessa. An elegant and practiced ice dancer, deserving of the three medals she had in her sock drawer. But, also incredibly clumsy off ice. Like a newborn deer.

”Watch yourself.” Scott snarked.

”You watch YOUR-self.” Tessa snapped back still giggling.

  


”Here let me.” Marie-France reached out to help Patrice button his cuff. 

”I can get it.” He pulled his arm back.

”Very well.” She responded swallowing back the hurt she felt.

”Mama—when will you and Papa be home? Can I wait up for you?” Billie-Rose, the couple’s seven year old daughter asked as she flung herself onto their king-sized bed.

”Oh my Chaton… I don’t think you can wait up. We should be home by 10:30 or 11. And that is way past your bedtime.” Marie-France smoothed a hand over her daughter’s honey brown hair.

”I’ve been meaning to talk to you about my bedtime.” Billie-Rose impishly replied.

”Oh you have? Did you hear that Papa? Our daughter would like to discuss her bedtime hour.”

Patrice grunted. “Not now, Billie-Rose. Bedtime is at 8:30.”

”But, Papa. It’s a Friday night.”

”What does that matter Chaton?” Patrice said more gently.

”It’s a free night. I should be allowed to stay up later.”

”And what about when you have to get up for your skating lesson tomorrow morning and you tell me ‘Papa—it’s too early.. I need more sleep.’ What then?”

Billie-Rose contemplated her father’s statement for a few seconds. “May I stay up until 9?”

”It’s up to your mother. Let her decide. She’s been making decisions without me this week. What’s one more?” He leaned over and kissed his daughter on her cheek and smiled.

Despite his affectionate tone with Billie-Rose, there was no mistaking the sharpness in Patrice’s remark. Marie-France was taken aback. She swallowed her own stinging retort.

”It is fine with me. 9pm, but no later.”

”Thank you Mama. Merci Papa.” Billie-Rose flung herself onto her father like a koala and kissed his cheek. “Don’t forget to tell Marissa.” She ran out of the room.

Marie-France grabbed her earrings off the dresser. “That was unnecessary. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but may I suggest you lose the attitude before dinner. Tessa and Scott are very excited for dinner and I am excited to celebrate them and I for one do not want to deal with this bullshit all night.” She followed their daughter’s path out of the bedroom.

  


Scott opened the door to the restaurant for Tessa. The evening air was cool with a light breeze. Her stray hairs blowing slightly as she stepped inside. The engaging and familiar sounds of diners enjoying themselves reached Tessa immediately. She loved Foxy. It was one of her favorite restaurants and Scott’s as well. He had been talking all week about the steak and baked potato he was going to have ‘with real butter and sour cream, T’. The very idea that such a small touch could bring such happiness made her smile now, but that was the life of an Olympic athlete.

The hostess showed them to their table. Marie-France and Patrice had not arrived. Scott pulled out Tessa’s chair for her. Several diners looked over and smiled at the handsome couple. Tessa whispered thank you and smiled at the couple a table over. The woman was openly staring at Scott. Tessa admitted he looked handsome, his hair longer than normal. “Latch” hair their fans called it. His body was toned and the sky blue button down he was wearing matched her pink cardigan perfectly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked towards the front door ignoring the way Scott’s forearms flexed as he removed his napkin from the table.

Tessa spotted Marie-France and Patrice before they saw her—Marie-France looked to be holding back and Patrice looked sullen. Scott noticed it too. 

”T—T—“

”Yes. I see. I have no idea.” Tessa responded just as Marie-France’s mouth lifted into a genuine smile as she laid eyes upon her ice dance team.

”My babies.” She cooed as she got closer. Tessa stood up and kissed both of Marie’s cheeks. Marie made her way to Scott as Patrice repeated his wife’s movements.

Marie-France sat on the chair opposite Tessa while Patrice slid in next to her facing Scott. 

”So shall we start with wine? Champagne?” Marie-France asked.

Their server walked over. “Good evening. My name is Katie. I will be your server tonight. Is this your first time here?”

”No, we’ve been here before.” Tessa replied grinning.

”Excellent. Well, let me tell you about our specials for this evening. Chef is offering a beginning course of mushroom flat bread. We make the dough in-house and then bake it off. He spreads a fig jam on the flat bread along with a sautéed wild mushroom and onion mixture. He then adds chunks of brie and bakes it off again. It’s delicious and vegetarian. The dinner special is a duck with a smoky barbeque sauce made of apples, pears, and cherries and it is accompanied by mashed potatoes. May I start anyone with a cocktail? Wine or beer?”

Marie-France looked at Tessa and Scott. “Go ahead. Tonight is a cheat night, mon cheries.” 

”I’ll have a glass of white wine.“ Tessa said. “House wine is perfect.”

Scott looked at Marie-France. She ordered a glass of red wine. Patrice ordered the red and Scott went with a red wine as well. Tessa gave him a look. 

”The beer’ll fill me up. I won’t be able to eat the potato.” He smiled.

”Very well, any starters?” Katie asked watching Scott fiddle with his silverware. She thought she recognized him and the beautiful brunette he was with but she couldn’t quite place them.

”The flat bread sounds delicious. What do you all think?” Marie-France looked expectantly.

”Sounds lovely.” Patrice answered.

”Tess? Scott?” Marie-France asked.

The couple looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure.” Tessa answered. “Why not?”

Katie informed them she’d be back with their wine and left them with their menus. Tessa and Scott. She couldn’t wait to text her friend, Grace, to tell her the ice dancers, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, were in her restaurant and she was serving them. She would have to wait until later since her cell was in her cubby in the servers' break area. She’d have to get her giddiness under control. They’re just normal people who happen to skate incredibly well and have off the charts chemistry. 

A few moments later, a young man delivered the wine and Marie-France proposed a toast and turned to Patrice.

”À ta santé” Patrice held up his glass. “To Tessa and Scott—we are so proud of you. What you have accomplished through all of your hard work, your friendship, your partnership. This is the beginning. Next February you will see—all of your dreams will come true. We love you.”

”Merci.” Tessa and Scott replied in unison and everyone clinked glasses.

The conversation was light and lively. To a stranger, nothing looked amiss. Tessa couldn’t help but notice Patrice was not as affectionate as he normally was with Marie-France. And Marie-France barely looked at her husband. They still shared a silent synchronization but it was fraught with tension.

Katie returned to take their dinner order. Tessa ordered the sea bass, Marie-France the gnocchi, Scott and Patrice opted for the hanger steak. Scott requested a baked potato and sour cream. Tessa side eyed him and he whispered he would share which earned a raise of the eyebrow from Marie as Patrice stifled a smile.

The quartet discussed everything but skating; Billie-Rose’s desire for a puppy, an upcoming interview Tessa and Scott agreed to with the CBC, and a possible family vacation Marie-France and Patch were going to take over the summer. At some point, the two women talked on their own—about boutiques, a new French film, the latest exhibition at the museum while the men chatted about a new bourbon Patrice had tried and enjoyed, hockey, and whether it really was a good idea to get Billie-Rose a dog or if something smaller like a guinea pig might be more suitable.

The food arrived and everyone dug in. Scott doctored his potato with butter and sour cream and cut it in half. He slid the piece over to Tessa’s plate. 

Soon the conversation turned to the upcoming competition. Marie-France brought up the lift from earlier. 

”I think it looks much better now with the cradle. Romain was correct, no?”

Scott watched as Patrice sawed at his steak like it was trying to jump off the plate. The tender cut of meat was being hacked at it and it was physically hurting Scott to watch it happen. But, more importantly, he didn’t understand what was wrong with his coach.

Marie-France continued not at all phased by her husband’s hatchet job. “Once he saw it, it all became clear what needed to be done.”

Tessa smiled at Marie-France but her eyes darted over just in time to catch Patrice decimating his steak. She pressed her leg to Scott who pressed back. So she wasn’t seeing things, Patrice was really upset and it happened when Romain’s name was mentioned. Was he jealous of his business partner? She felt empathy for him as she knew how she felt whenever Scott had a girlfriend though she didn’t want to admit it. She tried to be friendly and considerate, if Scott even bothered to introduce her to the “other woman”. Which he rarely did. She only met Jessica because they both skated. She never met Cassandra as there was never a “convenient” time. Kaitlyn and she knew each other from Team Canada activities. But, still it always felt a little like she was being replaced by another woman. Not to say anything of the way Scott behaved when a man showed any interest in Tessa. Scott was the worst. He didn’t even try to hide his jealousy. He glared at Fedor and snapped at him any chance he got, he barely tolerated Ryan, berated poor Chiddy for agreeing to go with her to TIFF, and called Chris Mior out on television for wanting Tessa to go to a baseball game with them (though to be fair Chris did that in front of his girlfriend).

For her part, Marie-France never let on that Patrice’s behavior was troubling. She continued discussing music choices including taking Tessa and Scott’s request for Moulin Rouge seriously. Patrice participated in the conversation intermittently. 

While Marie-France ignored her husband’s behavior; she definitely noticed Tessa and Scott’s. They were always affectionate, but lately their affection had taken on an air of something more—glances and touches when they thought no one was watching, whispers on ice. Their skating was so in sync, they were undefeated and they looked so strong. She knew something felt different but it wasn’t her business, unless it interfered with their skating.

”So are we doing dessert too?” Marie-France asked the table.

”Scott doesn’t have a sweet tooth.” Tessa replied. “But, I do. If there’s chocolate on the menu, count me in.”

Katie checked in. “Everyone doing okay? More wine?”

”I’m fine. Thank you.” Tessa answered.

”Katie—do you have any chocolate dessert items?” Marie-France asked.

”We have a couple of items. A chocolate bread pudding with bourbon sauce and a chocolate dessert bar. It’s like a Twix candy bar. Our pastry chef takes a shortbread cookie and then spreads caramel over it and then a whipped chocolate filling. She enrobes the entire bar in a milk chocolate coating. It’s my favorite dessert.”

”Tess?” Marie-France looked at her.

”Oh yes…” Tessa’s eyes shined.

”Does anyone want coffee or an after dinner drink? Bourbon?”

”I’ll have coffee.” Marie-France answered. Tessa ordered a decaf. Scott opted for decaf as well and Patrice went with a bourbon.

Once their plates had been cleared, Marie-France brought up the music choices again. “I will talk with Sam. He'll have ideas.”

”Tessa has some ideas too.” Scott interjected.

”I’m excited to hear them. Although I am surprised you want to skate to this song. It has been done before. Why now?”

”Scott’s grandpa—“ Tessa started.

Scott swallowed. His grandpa ‘Mac’ had just passed away ten days ago. The last time Scott saw him was over the Christmas holidays. Moulin Rouge had come on the television. They watched it together.

”My grandpa—‘Mac’. The last time we were together was Christmas and Moulin Rouge was on and I remembered it was the only movie Tessa and I ever saw in the theater together. I know it seems cliché to skate to it but I—we feel a connection. If we make it to PyeongChang, it’ll be our last Olympics, I wanna skate to something I feel in my bones. Something that’s very Tessa and me.”

Tessa reached out her hand and squeezed Scott’s. He had been devastated to lose his grandfather. Mac loved to watch Scott and Tessa skate—and he loved Scott. Skating to Moulin Rouge seemed the best way to pay tribute to their partnership. 

”Oui. I agree and I love it.” Marie-France smiled and for the first time that evening she glanced at her husband. His facial features had relaxed and he glanced at her. When their eyes met, he smiled. Marie-France smiled back.

”And here’s dessert.” Katie returned a few moments later with a bread pudding for Marie-France and the chocolate bar for Tessa.

Tessa dug into her dessert and as soon as she tasted it, she moaned in delight. Scott shook his head. “Good?”

”So good. Wanna bite?” She speared another little bite and held it out to Scott who opened his mouth and let his partner feed him.

Marie-France raised her eyebrows and sipped her coffee. She decided when she got home, she would find out what was upsetting her husband. This behavior had gone on long enough. Sure, they had fights and disagreements. But, they always talked. That was the difference. Besides, all the flirting her ice dancers were doing was putting her in a mood and she missed her husband’s touch.

Dessert finished and the check paid, the foursome made their way into the chilly Montreal night. 

Scott called an Uber for Tessa and him, he loved living in the same apartment complex. They hugged their coaches who told them to come in two hours later in the morning than normal. 

”I hope that whatever it is—they work it out quickly.” Tessa said as they watched Marie-France and Patrice walk away.

”Me too. It’s weird seeing them not connected.” Scott squeezed Tessa’s hand. “Hey since they’re letting us come in later and it’s only 10—wanna catch a rerun of ‘Modern Family’ when we get home?”

”I most certainly do. Your place or mine?”

”Yours. You have the better coffee maker in case I fall asleep and wind up staying over.”

Tessa chuckled as they had the same coffee maker.

  


Marie-France placed her pants in the dry cleaning pile and folded her cashmere sweater. She could hear Patrice in the kitchen, setting the coffee maker. She had already checked in on Billie-Rose who was fast asleep clutching her stuffed cat, Marmalady. She was washing her makeup off when Patrice walked into the spacious en suite.

He disappeared into the closet and re-emerged in his boxers. He brushed his teeth while Marie-France went about turning down their bed. He splashed cool water on his face, turned off the light and walked into the bedroom to find Marie-France standing at the foot of their bed.

”Mon Coeur. Please—talk to me.”

”About what?” Patrice responded sounding tired and irritable.

”I won’t let you shut me out. Something’s bothering you. What is it? Have I done something?”

Patrice scrubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. 

Marie-France waited.

”Marie—I don’t want to do this now. It’s late.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

Marie-France clucked her tongue. Her brown eyes looked ready for a fight. And there they stood face to face.

”I feel that you have disrespected me.” He finally answered.

” Que voulez-vous dire?” She asked him surprised at his response.

”I understand Romain is our partner—“

And there it was, she thought. He was angry with her and Romain. She knew it. A part of her wanted to jump in and stop him, but she knew that wouldn’t solve anything.

”—he is a good partner. But, this week I feel as if you don’t care to hear my opinion on matters. For instance, Zach and Maddie’s final lift. I think it’s off beat. I told you so but you didn’t want to hear it. Instead you asked Romain. And, he basically said the same thing. And then you agreed.”

”Patrice, I always want to hear your opinion.”

”Really? Well not this week. This week you have barely acknowledged my thoughts or opinions. You have let Romain make decisions about our ice dancers. I don’t like being excluded. I am not just your husband, I am your partner.”

”I know you are and I do listen to you.” She insisted.

”Even now, you are discounting my feelings.”

”I’m not.” Marie-France said sharply. “You’re telling me I don’t value you or your opinion. That I value Romain above you. Which is absurd.”

”How is it absurd?” He pressed.

”For you to ever think I would choose someone over you. That your opinion or thoughts do not matter to me. You and our daughter are my world. I love you. I think you are a brilliant coach. We always say it doesn’t matter where the good ideas come from or from who—if they are good, they are good. If you've felt discounted, that is on me. I have not been a good partner to you. I didn’t do it purposefully. You know Romain and I get caught up, but that is no excuse.” Marie-France stepped closer to her husband.

Patrice stood quietly but his mind was working at the speed of light. Marie-France was correct, he felt left out because she had praised Romain. But it didn’t take away from the admiration and trust she had for him. Working with a spouse is challenging. People always said he and Marie-France made it look easy, but they worked at it. The way Tessa and Scott worked at their partnership even though everyone thought it looked easy too. He recalled how J-F Menard, their mental prep coach from B2Ten discussed the progress he had made with Tessa and Scott. 

  


_One month ago…_

”Tessa and Scott are really coming along. They are listening more and being more open and more willing to ask for what they want from the other. It will make a huge difference in Helsinki. Scott made a keen observation. He recalled how you and Marie-France have always been there for them. He says he remembers being at competitions and you would come to find them and reassure them all would be okay. It stuck with Scott and made quite the impression. He said you told him—on ice and off you are partners—no one knows you better, so there is no room for jealousy, lying, or mismatched goals. You have to always be honest even if it hurts. They have spent so many years tiptoeing around the other, not wanting to hurt the other—they wound up doing that. Now, they’re being open and honest.” J-F nodded.

Patrice smiled. “They are so in sync with one another. It is like they’re one person. I look at them and I see something.”

”Oui? What’s that” J-F asked.

”The greatest love story ice skating has ever known. Maybe it is romance, maybe it is just how they say—platonic? The way he looks at her, with such tenderness and love. And she looks at him with such happiness and love. They are skating so strong. If they keep this up, they may set a record. They cannot be touched.”

”You can’t have favorites, my love.” Marie-France chided him gently.

”Eh, you are my favorite, Marie…” Patrice broke their own unwritten rule of the workplace and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

”Tsk Tsk. We are at work. You know—“ She laughed and winked.

Patrice’s eyes followed the skaters on ice. ”The way Scott chases after her and is eager for her attention. How Tessa gives him just enough and yet he wants more. Eh. Maybe I am seeing something that is not there? Maybe they are just good actors.” Patrice sighed and watched as Scott and Tessa circled the rink once more, their warm up nearly done.

”That is not acting.” Marie-France tilted her head as Scott came up behind Tessa and ran his hands down the length of her body and back up again as Tessa leaned back into him.

Patrice laughed. “I need my spray bottle.”

”You need to fill it with holy water, and not essential oils.” Marie-France snorted.

  


”My love. I am sorry if I made you feel poorly. It was not my intent.” Marie-France stepped closer.

If she could give a little, he could too. Besides, she had put on his favorite blush pink camisole.

”I know. I just—every time I looked at you this week, you were with Romain-- sharing things. I shouldn’t have let it bother me. I should have told you and not been so childish. I let my anger get the best of me. I just felt left out.”

”I can see why. We should have included you. It was not intentional.”

Patrice cast his eyes down, his long lashes skimming the tops of his cheekbones.

”Patrice, we have never gone to bed angry and I’m not about to start.”

”I’m not angry. I am disappointed in myself for being so silly.” He smiled and kissed her nose. “Besides how can I be angry when you’re wearing this.” He fingered the delicate strap on her shoulder and slid it down her arm.

Marie-France reached her hand up and cupped his stubble-covered cheek. “You are more than enough for me. You always have been.” She nipped at his mouth.

”Well let’s see about that, shall we.” He wrapped his arms around her waist as she hopped up. 

He walked to the bed and laid her down. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed into him. 

”Patience, my love.” He told her.

”I don’t have patience. I need you. We haven’t fucked all week and it’s upset me.”

”Marie—“

”Don’t Marie me.” She cupped him and tugged firmly on his cock.

Patrice slipped his boxers down as Marie-France ran her hands up his abdomen still firm with a few ridges. Her hands travelled up his chest and she pulled him down to her.

As he slid into her, Marie-France arched her back and let go of a low moan. She had missed the touch of her husband, missed the way he filled her.

”Hard.” She demanded.

Patrice chuckled as he pulled out and drove into her. He braced his hands on either side of her head as he stuttered his hips into her. They began the rhythmic push and pull they were known for on ice. After all these years, twenty years to be exact, they knew each other’s bodies as well as their own, maybe even better.

A fine sheen of sweat shined on Patrice’s face as he worked Marie-France harder and harder, her walls fluttering around him as she took him deeper.

”Let me on top.” Marie-France breathed out.

”Next time.” Patrice growled.

Those two words and the tone in his voice sent Marie-France keening. She writhed beneath her husband begging him to finish her off. She could hear how wet she was and every time he pushed into her, her walls contracted around him—and she felt his thickness. There would be no holding back for her, she was grateful their daughter was a heavy sleeper.

”I put the music on in her room.” Patrice whispered as if he could read his wife’s mind. “Let go.” He slid his hand between them and circled her clit.

Marie clutched her husband’s back, her fingertips white from her grip. Her walls fluttered and seconds later she came—gushing onto Patrice’s cock. A loud and forceful moan ripping from her lungs.

”Almost…” Patrice assured her as he continued to pump into her. He lifted her leg higher on his hip and pistoned into her driving her into mattress.

”Ahhhhhhh.” He growled as he threw his head back and came— panting into her neck. He could sense she had a smaller second orgasm.

He collapsed onto her as Marie-France rubbed his back. He finally rolled off and laid on the bed, spent for now.

”You know I still get my chance on top.” Marie-France whispered seductively after a few moments.

”What my wife wants, my wife gets.”

”Oh see how easily we agree.” She climbed on top of him and rode him to another orgasm.

  


”Dinner was so good. Thank you again. Tessa and I really appreciated it.” Scott smiled at Marie-France and Patrice as he slid his guards off and placed them on the boards.

”It was our pleasure…” Marie-France responded and touched his face sweetly.

”Yes, most definitely our pleasure.” Patrice agreed and winked at his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do... leave a comment or a kudo. Find me on twitter @mycatcanwrite


End file.
